The Missing
by Phoenix87
Summary: Sudden disappearances have the league stumped, then they turn personal. (JL animated continuity) rated for language completed
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings of a Mystery

() Hey all! As usual I'm posting the first two chapters together. Hope you enjoy, there's much more to come! Also I don't own any of the characters ect . . . and the title is not in any way connected with the movie 'The Missing'. In fact I didn't realize the titles were the same until like a month after I named it. Okay enough of me, read on!  
  
The Missing  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings of a Mystery  
  
September 13:  
  
"Come on guys!" Superman yelled to The Flash and The Greenlantern who were in the kitchen getting some good quality junk food. "The game is going to start."  
  
"I don't know why you're so exited," Flash's voice called from the kitchen amongst the bangs and clangs, "C.C.U is going to kick M.U's butt."  
  
"Central City hasn't beat Metropolis in years!"  
  
"Until tonight my friend tonight." Flash said coming out of the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn. He plopped down on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table. Lantern came into the room with some Cheetos and, after knocking Flash's feet off, sat down next to him.  
  
"So who do you think will win GL?" Flash asked. Lantern glanced back and forth from Flash to Superman.  
  
"I'm staying out of this one." He replied  
  
"He just hates being wrong and doesn't want to take the chance." Flash whispered to Superman. But not quietly enough as he soon had a handful of Cheetos flying at his head.  
  
"Hey!" Flash cried, "You could at least aim for my mouth." He held it open and Lantern expertly tossed another Cheeto into Flash's mouth. Supermen looked at the two and shock his head. Before Lantern met Flash he would have never done that, it was funny to see how Flash had loosened the military man up.  
  
"Okay you guys settle down, the game is beginning." Superman said, but he was smiling. The announcer's voice that was playing gently in the background, suddenly turned frantic as the Metropolis University Football team finished taking the field.  
  
"Where is Jake Jud?" The announcer cried, "M.U's top quarterback is not on the field!"  
  
"That's odd." Superman said. He looked at the screen. The other members of team M.U looked very anxious and worried. The game couldn't wait though and the second string quarterback was brought in. Superman, Flash, and Lantern watched the game but they were all wondering about Jud. The game ended with Central City taking the win, but everyone knew –The Flash included- that the game would have been different with out the sudden disappearance of Jake Jud.  
  
"Where is your quarterback?" Dozens of reporters shouted at M.U's coach.  
  
"We don't know." the man replied "he just- never showed up."  
  
Later on the news Superman found out that Jud wasn't just missing from the game: he was missing from everywhere. His friends told reporters and police that they had seen him yesterday at school. Jud had told them that he couldn't go out that night because of the game the next day. His friends were certain that he wouldn't have missed it unless something was wrong. Superman had to agree.  
  
September 14:  
  
Superman leaned back in his chair staring at the television screen; he frowned and seemed to be in deep thought. He was watching the coverage of the disappearance of Jake Jud.  
"Just doesn't make sense," The Man of Steel said to himself. He was just about to turn off the TV when suddenly a different reporter appeared on the screen disrupting the current story.  
  
"Carlos Lee, the young swimmer from Las Angeles, who was already making waves with his imminent trip to the summer Olympics, has disappeared just a day after star quarterback Jake Jud." She spook anxiously  
  
The press went on with conspiracy theories while Superman didn't know what to think. Could it have just been a coincident? He wasn't sure, but his own reporter instincts thought no.  
  
"What? Is there some secret athlete convention?" Flash said suddenly. Superman almost fell out of his chair. Being so deep in thought he didn't even hear Flash approach.  
  
"I doubt that." He responded with a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
Flash took a long slurping sip of his drink threw his straw, but seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Could they have just snapped under the pressure and spilt?" Flash asked  
  
"Not according to Jud's friends and Lee's mother said her son was more excited about the Olympics then anything else. I don't think two young men with such futures ahead of them would run away."  
  
"That's because they were kidnapped." Batman said stepping out of the shadows.  
  
This time it was Flash's turn to be surprised as he jumped about a foot in the air. He did manage not to spill his drink all over himself though.  
  
"Geez." Flash said under his breath  
  
Batman glanced at him secretly pleased at the response.  
  
"Kidnapped? How do you know?" Superman asked  
  
"I got the chance to talk to Jake Jud once. He's a good kid, so I was suspicious when he didn't come to the game. I checked out his dorm: there was forced entry, but very little evidence of a struggle. The police want to keep the facts quiet so they won't worry all his friends and fans. I looked into Lee as well after hearing about his disappearance, before the press caught wind. I got more out of the search of his place." Batman threw a plastic bag at Superman, who caught it and looked inside.  
  
"A dart?" He and Flash asked in union  
  
"No prints, but there was some residue on it that I tested. It was a potent sleeping agent."  
  
"That explains the lack of struggle in Jud's dorm." Flash said almost to himself, "He must have been hit with a dart too. The kidnappers didn't have to struggle with getting him because he was unconscious."  
  
Batman and Superman looked at him, Superman showing surprise on his face.  
  
"Heh." Flash chuckled, "I guess Bats is rubbing off on me."  
  
"Flash is probably right about Jud. I believe these incidents are connected" Batman confirmed.  
  
"Why are they being kidnapped?" Superman asked  
  
"I don't know-yet." Batman replied.  
  
September 15:  
  
That afternoon, the doors of the Watchtower opened with a whoosh of importance disrupting the previous quiet of the orbiting command center.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Lantern said walking briskly into the room. "Guys! important!" he yelled  
  
Superman, Flash and Wonder Woman rushed into the room. (J'onn and Hawkgirl were on a mission for that week and the next, and Batman was not there at the moment.)  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I went to Pennsylvania's College basketball game and Andre Terrain was missing! The whole university is up in arms"  
  
"That's two in one day!" Superman exclaimed  
  
"Two?" Lantern asked  
  
"Benny Sanson, a first place weightlifting champion." Wonder Woman said  
  
"I don't like this at all." Lantern said  
  
"You and me both buddy." Flash replied  
  
"Come on we have to figure out what to do." Superman turned and walked towards the conference room. Once they were inside they all took a seat around the large stainless steel table. Superman folded his hand and laid them down on the metal.  
  
"What have we got? Any theories?" he asked  
  
"Only that some freak is collecting athletes." Flash said  
  
"We have 4 victims so far: Jake Jud, Carlos Lee, Andre Terrain, and Benny Sanson. All male athletes in their 20's." Superman stated  
  
"Thousands of people fit that description." Lantern sighed.  
  
"We have to do something." Superman exclaimed. "We can't just wait around for the next kid to be kidnapped. We need a lead!"  
  
"Has anyone heard from Batman today?" Wonder Woman asked twirling a pen between her fingers.  
  
"He's probably checking things out right now." Flash replied  
  
"No one does reconnaissance work like Batman." Lantern put in. "We should wait to find out if he found anything."  
  
"I'd hate to wait." Superman said  
  
"What should we do then? Make an announcement? 'Please all male athletes in their 20's hide?'" Flash asked sarcastically.  
  
Superman sighed.  
  
"Okay, we'll wait for Batman."  
  
Little did the League know that the kidnappings were about to take a very personal twist. 


	2. Chapter 2: Bold Moves

Chapter 2: Bold Moves  
  
September 16:  
  
"It was the same seen for Terrain and Sanson" Batman said the next afternoon. He had spent the 15th searching for clues to the newest disappearances. "Forced entry, but no signs of trouble."  
  
Superman handed The Dark Knight a cup of coffee. The media was going crazy and they needed to find some answers and quick. Various games have already been cancelled due to fear that their players would be in harms way. The League had to stop this hysteria before it spread too far.  
  
"Any new clues?" Wonder Woman asked  
  
"No." Batman said sounding annoyed  
  
"Who ever is doing this certainly had this every planned out." Superman mused  
  
"I'm guessing it has been planned for a while." Batman agreed  
  
"We should get going and investigate, where are Lantern and Flash?" Wonder Woman asked  
  
"There was a fire in a Central City apartment building they went to go help the fire-workers."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Geez!" Flash said skidding to a stop out side the huge apartment building. "The hole thing is almost in flames!"  
  
"And there's still people inside!" A fireman yelled  
  
"I'll take groups you take individuals" Lantern told Flash  
  
"Got it!" Flash cried and speed off. Lantern flew up to the roof where a large group of people had gathered.  
  
"Okay everyone get together!" Lantern instructed. They followed his instructions and soon they were in a green bubble slowly being lowered to the ground.  
  
"Do you know where anyone else is trapped?" he asked the people  
  
"Yeah, there's a section of the building where the stairs caved in. There was a group of people there. We couldn't get to them." A man answered  
  
"Thanks," Lantern said and flew into the building  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Flash was inside the burning building; he had already gotten about 5 people out, but he knew there had to be more. The smoke was just starting to filter into this section of the building so he could still see pretty well, but there was no one in sight.  
  
"Hello?" he called out to the surrounding apartments  
  
"Help!" Flash heard a little voice yell back, "help me please!"  
  
"Where are you?" Flash yelled back  
  
"I'm in my apartment," a pause, "A-3"  
  
"Okay hang on." Flash quickly found the little apartment and pushed the door open. He quickly ran threw the house until he came to a little room painted in a light pink. Hearing a quiet whimper he looked under the bed; A little brown haired girl was huddled beneath it. "Hey sweetie" he said to her. She lifted her head and looked up at him.  
  
"Are you going to help me?" she asked quietly  
  
"Yep, come here." He held his arms out and she quickly crawled into them. "Where's your mommy?"  
  
"She just ran to the store across the street, but after she left all these alarms started going off. I'm scared."  
  
"It's okay I got you now, and then we'll find your mommy okay?"  
  
The little girl nodded. The smoke was becoming thick as they left the apartment and entered the hall. Flash shifted the girl into one arm and began clearing the air with the other. He found a side metal exit door entering into the alley and kicked it open. Fresh air poured in through the open door reviving them as they stepped out and ran around to the front of building. Flash glanced around but didn't have to look long.  
  
"Carle!" he heard a woman yell.  
  
"Mommy!" Carle cried happily. A woman with matching brown hair to the girl came running up to them.  
  
"Is this your brave little girl?" Flash asked  
  
"Yes! Thank you so much!" She cried taking Carle from him.  
  
"Happy to help Miss" Flash said, "But I got to go."  
  
"Of course, but again, thank you so much!"  
  
Flash gave a smile then returned to the alley and the open exit door. He stopped to get one last look at Carle and her mother. Satisfied that they were okay, he started to re-enter the building, but before he even entered super-speed he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He insistently reached for his neck and felt something sticking in it. Pulling the thing out he slowly realized that it was a dart. It looked so familiar; he'd seen it before . . . but where? He knew he knew this, but every thing was starting to move slower. Flash shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut trying, in vain, to try to clear his head. The dart fell from his hand as he grabbed on to the door handle to stay upright. The whole world was spinning, and the smoke from the building wasn't making it any better.  
  
"What . . . the hell?" he asked out loud. His legs were beginning to feel like lead. Unable to help it he sank to his knees, his vision blurred, his head pounded.  
  
"Don't worry," he heard a voice say. It sounded far away yet near at the same time. "You'll be unconscious soon."  
  
"Who, wha-, why?"  
  
"Who; perhaps I might tell you, what; I need you. Why? You'll find out soon enough. I knew this fire would get you here, that's why I started it."  
  
"You're a crazy bastard." Flash said clinging to consciousness.  
  
"Crazy – brilliant I've been called both."  
  
"I'm calling . . . you . . . crazy."  
  
"I guess that's your opinion." The man said as Flash fell into unconscious. "Most likely the last one you'll ever have."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Lantern placed down the last group of people and wiped his forehead. The fire-workers had the fire under control. It was sure to be out with in minutes. Lantern looked around for Flash but the speedster was nowhere to been seen, maybe he was still inside. Lantern entered the burned out building.  
  
"Flash!" he yelled, "Flash! Where are you? Come on we have to go!" Lantern sighed. "Runs off and doesn't even tell me." Lantern was just about to leave when he noticed the open exit door. He walked over to close it, but as soon as he reached the knob his eyes were drawn to the floor where a familiar looking dart lay. His heart leaped into his throat. "Doesn't necessarily mean anything," Lantern mumbled to reassure himself as he picked up the evidence with a green circle and flew back to the Watchtower.  
  
() Sorry! I know that one was short, but don't worry I'll put up chapter 3 soon! 


	3. Chapter 3: 6 Makes a Full Set

Chapter 3: 6 Makes a Full Set  
  
September 17:  
  
Greenlantern paced around the Watchtower in front of the large window displaying the rotating Earth. Flash hadn't returned and it was looking like he was number 5 on the missing list. The dart hadn't turned up anything other then the fact that it was a perfect match to the other found. Lantern laid his head against the glass, watching his breath slowly fog it up. It was so frustrating. Why wasn't he there when Flash needed him?  
  
"John." Superman said placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have a meeting." Back inside the conference room Lantern took a seat beside, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman.  
  
"So," Wonder Woman said taking it upon herself to end the silence that hovered over them, "it seems as if one pattern has been broken."  
  
"Flash wasn't an athlete." Superman said, "Not a professional one anyway, so it isn't about someone kidnapping future sports stars."  
  
"Then what's the deal?" Lantern asked  
  
"If it's not about the sports the connection is the other similarities. Flash and the others were all male, in there 20's, healthy, fit, and known in someway or another." Wonder Woman responded  
  
"Ransom?" Superman asked  
  
"No, there would have been contact with Jake Juds family by now." Batman answered. "We should try to think of who the next victim might be."  
  
"The kidnapper is probably done with athletes, it's been done and the police are on the look out for it." Wonder Woman mused  
  
"So we need a young man in his 20's who's fit and healthy, and is in the news enough to be known by this kidnapper." Batman said. Then others could have sworn they saw his face go pail. "I have to go." He said suddenly and got up.  
  
"Batman?" Wonder Woman called after him in confusion. She got out of her chair and followed The Dark Night. "What's going on?"  
  
"I just have to check something that's all. Keep working on it. Go over interviews from the witnesses and see if there's anymore connections, any connections no matter how unimportant they seem." With that he was gone into his plane. Wonder Woman shook her head and went back into the conference room with the orders.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Batman's heart was beating a bit fast as he anxiously piloted his plane to get to Gotham. After landing the plane, Batman raced over to the huge computer in the Bat Cave and snatched up the phone. Pushing a speed dial button Batman waited impatiently for the other phone to ring. It did, four times, and the answering machine came on.  
  
"Pick up damn-it, it's me!" He yelled into the machine, "This is extremely important, pick up!" he paused but there was no answer. "Fine I'm coming over there." He said and slammed down the phone and started running towards the Bat Mobile.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Dick Grayson entered his apartment and dumped his mail and coat on the table. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to sit down for about and hour and do absolutely nothing. He didn't notice the blinking light on his answering machine as he passed it on his way to his bedroom, but he did, however, hear something coming from the living room. He paused and listened. It sounded like someone was coming in threw the window, and that was a rather suspicious thing to do. He ducked into the nearby closet and listened; the footsteps were so soft he could barely hear them, until the intruder stepped onto the hard surface of the tiled kitchen. A moving of papers was heard as the prowler looked at his mail.  
  
'Why is he looking threw my mail?' Dick thought. He tried to move as quietly as he could to get closer to the door enable hear better, but only succeeded in stubbing his foot into the vacuum. Dick yelled at himself inwardly for making the stupid mistake, the impact had made a slight thud, and the intruder stopped what ever he was doing at the sound of it. 'Well that's great.' He thought, 'now the guy knows I'm here.' The footsteps resumed and they were coming toward the closet. A hand from out side grasped the knob, but that was all the further the intruder got, because with a yell Dick kicked the door down and over top of the man. A startled half yell came from the intruder as the door fell on him, with a grunt he pushed it off and looked at the man who was in the closet.  
  
"Dick?" he asked with surprise  
  
"Bruce?" The young man exclaimed, "Are you out of your mind?! What in the Hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" Batman said getting up. "What were you doing in there?"  
  
"I live here! What were you doing coming threw the window like a crazy man?"  
  
"I was," he sighed, "coming to see if you were okay."  
  
"Uh-huh, that was. . .nice." Dick said giving him a look.  
  
"Well if you'd answer your damn phone none of this would have happened"  
  
"I wasn't here to answer it, I just got home 5 minutes ago."  
  
"Oh, - but that isn't important! I came here to tell you that you're in danger."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Listen, the league and I are working on a case, I'm sure you've heard of the missing athletes,"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Those were kidnappings and there connected. Flash is missing too."  
  
"Flash? What happened?"  
  
"Not sure yet, but who's ever doing this is targeting young men in their 20's who are healthy and have shown up in the media at some point. You fit that description."  
  
"Why would the kidnapper target known persons that people would notice were gone right away, if not for ransom?"  
  
"Lazyness I'd say. He needs to find victims. Instead of taking longer to look for less known people to fit his needs, he decided to just look in the paper and take his chances."  
  
"I guess that makes sense."  
  
"If he got Flash, he could get you too."  
  
"Thanks for the warning, but I can take care of myself."  
  
"This is serious."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How did I know you'd be difficult?"  
  
"How did I know you'd be over protective?"  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds. Batman sighed, he never could use his intimidation on the kids, and Dick particularly had become immune.  
  
"Okay just be careful."  
  
"I will, I always am."  
  
Batman put his hand on his oldest son's shoulder.  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"I do too, now get out there and stop the psycho, Go." He waved his hand toward the door. Batman opted for the window instead and disappeared. Dick just shook his head and sank down into a chair content with taking a quick nap.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Back in the Watchtower, and after many reports, the remaining members finally had a lead. There were reports of an old man seen around 3 of the 4 athletes the day of their disappearances. The police thinking 'what could an old man do to these young men?' didn't consider it a clue. But, a description and artist drawing was made up anyhow. Lantern couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it. He had seen that very man the day of the fire! This was just too many sighting for the league; the old man was apart of this, but how?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Batman watched as Dick, now Nightwing, left for his night patrol. He knew Nightwing would be furious at him if he found out he was watching him, but Batman would see to it that no harm came to his son.  
  
Nightwing stopped on top of a tall building and looked down at the city. He knew, of course, that Batman was tailing him. He wasn't stupid, he just didn't feel like fighting and if it made Bruce feel better to follow him around, okay. It wasn't as if anything exciting was going on that night. He'd stopped one mugging: it was slow. He was going home soon anyway. He got up to leave when he heard a yell about a block away. 'Well, one last thing.' He thought and ran across a couple rooftops to where the yell came from. He peered down into a dark alley where and white-haired old man was being held at gunpoint by some thieves.  
  
"Come on old man!" The taller one snarled waving the gun around carelessly, "Give up the cash and you won't get hurt."  
  
"I think the only one getting hurt here will be you two." Nightwing said as he jumped from the roof and onto the taller one, knocking him to the ground. The thug hit the ground hard, he groaned then struggled up just in time to see his buddy fly headfirst into a trash collector. Nightwing calmly walked over to the dumpster and closed the lid trapping the creep inside. Batman watched enjoying the sight of the scum getting what was coming to them and stayed in the shadows. Nightwing was doing fine on his own.  
  
"Rahhhhhh!" Nightwing heard the other man yell and simply stepped aside while the fool slammed his head into the dumpster.  
  
"I would say 'That's using your head.' But I think that's just to clichéd now." He turned to the old man. "Are you okay sir?"  
  
"Yes thank you young man, I'm fine." Then he smiled in a bizarre way, his gray eyes dark and cold, "Your not though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now!" the man yelled  
  
Before Nightwing or Batman could react out of no-where an accomplice fired a dart into Nightwing's neck. He let out a gasp of shock and stared at the man.  
  
"You think just because I'm old I'm weak?" The man said as Nightwing fought to stay awake, "That's all going to change."  
  
"No, it's not." Batman said leaping down to land in front of the man. "Because you just made the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
"Knew . . . you were there." He heard Nightwing say behind him  
  
"Hold on, I'll get you to the Watchtower after I take care of this old man." Batman replied never taking is eyes off the man.  
  
"Sorry," the man said, "you're a bit to old for my collection." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun: it was out of his hand in 2 seconds.  
  
"I didn't think you could make me any madder then I was but somehow..."  
  
Batman hissed into his face. "I don't care that you're old. If you try anything like that again you'll have a couple broken fingers."  
  
"You think an old man wouldn't come protected? Arsu come!" he yelled. Batman slammed him up against the wall.  
  
"Didn't I just tell you not to try anything?"  
  
"Batman look-out!" he heard Nightwing call. Batman twisted around to see what was coming but it was to late, what ever it was hit him and hit him hard sending him halfway across the alley. Nightwing tried to get to his feet but he collapsed unconscious after only lifting his chest off the ground.  
  
"What are you waiting for you dolt!?" The old man yelled at the goon who wasn't in the dumpster. "Get the subject!" he cried pointing at Nightwing.  
  
"He's not a subject damn-it." Batman said pulling himself up only to come face to face with some sort of robot. The old man chuckled  
  
"This is Arsu, I built him to protect me. His name stands for Automatic Robotic Security Unit. Clever no?"  
  
"I've defeated robots before..."  
  
"I'm sure but this robot is as strong as 2 Supermans. Have fun."  
  
The old man's thug picked up Nightwing and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"NO!" Batman yelled and rushed forward. Arsu pushed him back. "Get out of my way!" Batman yelled and swung a metal pole he found laying on the ground at the robots head. It hit with a clang, the pole vibrating all the way up Batman's arms. Batman didn't care; he hit the robot three more times until Arsu grabbed the pole away and chucked it threw a wall. It started to advance, but the Dark Night already had what he needed. A small hole was made separating neck and head by the pipe. Quickly taking out some explosive spheres from his belt he threw them inside the robot. He then turned and ran like hell. A huge explosion followed, Batman managed to duck into a nearby doorway before bits of Arsu started to fly threw the air. After the shower of metal settled down, Batman ran from his shelter and out of the alley. He looked around franticly, but only found a pair on tire marks in the street. Nightwing was gone; he'd lost him. 


	4. Chapter 4: Old Man Revealed

Chapter 4: Old Man Reviled  
  
Early Morning September 18th  
  
"Raymond Crayshrek," Batman said storming into the Watchtower. He was still dirty from the fight with the old man's robot, dry blood on the bottom of his lip.  
  
"Batman! What happened?" Wonder Woman asked  
  
"That doesn't matter!" he snapped, "check the name Raymond Crayshrek."  
  
"Why, who's-" Superman started, but the look received from Batman was venom, so Superman quickly ran the name. To their surprise the picture of the old man that was connected to the cases and seen at the fire popped up.  
  
"That's the man from the other cases!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, she snatched up the artists drawing they had found earlier and gave it to Batman. "The man was seen around 3 of the 4 missing athletes and Lantern saw him at the fire."  
  
"It says he's a retired scientist from Goth-Corp, no previous record." Superman said reading the information beside the photo. "Never married, no children."  
  
"Move." Batman said taking over at the computer. He swiftly hacked into Goth-Corp's computer system and typed in the name. A whole file appeared; inside there were 5 e-mails to the company from him, and background info. Superman leaned over and read the letters at super-speed. He let go a slow whistle.  
  
"It seems that Mr. Crayshrek was a workaholic who wasn't very happy about being forcibly retired when he reached the companies retiring age." Superman told the others.  
  
"'You stupid jack a– don't realize the huge mistake that you made when you forced me to retire. I was the best employ you ever had, and the most loyal. I gave my whole life to this company and this is how you repay me? I have more brains then all of those new young men put together! Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm useless. I'll show you! I'll show all of you.'" Wonder Woman said reading one of the letters.  
  
"There all like that." Superman said. "He's very bitter."  
  
"Okay he's mad because he lost his job, how is that a reason to kidnap Flash and the others?" The Green Lantern asked  
  
"How did you get the name Batman?" Superman asked gently, "I know you know more then you're letting on."  
  
Batman clenched his fists and closed his eyes.  
  
"I got the name out of a thug that Crayshrek left behind in a dumpster after he kidnapped Nightwing."  
  
There was a silence following the announcement  
  
"Fits the profile I guess." Lantern mumbled softly to himself.  
  
"Batman I'm so sorry." Wonder Woman said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be, because we're getting him back. We're getting him back, Flash back, all of them back." He pulled away from her hand and started to type on the computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Superman asked  
  
"He's a scientist; what ever he's up to must require energy. From what I've seen his little toys require a lot of it." He paused looking at the screen. "hmmm that's a lot of energy to be going into an unused division of Goth- Corp." He looked up at Superman who gave a slight grin in return.  
  
"Lets go check it out then."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Hey. . . hey! Nightwing!" Nightwing stirred at the sound of his name. Opening his eyes he found himself strapped to a vertical table, his arms and legs held down by restraints. He was also enclosed in an egg-shaped containment structure, the front of which was a blue tinted glass that he could see though. Across from him he could see Flash contained in a similar oval.  
  
"What's going on man?" he asked him glancing around. There were wires and tubes all over the place, it looked very . . . complicated.  
  
"Got me, I was hoping you knew." Flash replied, "You're the last one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's six of these cage-things, and you filled the last one."  
  
"The other four?"  
  
"The missing athletes."  
  
Nightwing turned his head all that he could; Flash was across from him, and to the right of Flash he could see 2 other ovals. To the right of himself he see could 2 more; two rows of three how organized.  
  
"Can't you get out?" Nightwing asked  
  
"I can't move anything but my head"  
  
"Great."  
  
"But the league is work'in on it right? They'll find us."  
  
"Perhaps," said a voice that both young men recognized, "But by then it will be too late."  
  
"You!" Nightwing yelled at the old man who was just entering the room, "What's this all about?"  
  
"My name is Professor Crayshrek."  
  
"Oh, well pardon us." Flash said and rolled his eyes.  
  
Crayshrek smiled coldly then walked over to a large computer that all the cords appeared to be connected to, he flipped a switch and the room came to life. The machinery hummed and several monitors activated. Crayshrek pointed to one of the monitors, it was a surveillance camera monitor, and on it was the rest of the league.  
  
"There very quick, I thought I'd have at least one more hour." The scientist said  
  
"You don't seem to be very afraid for a man who's about to get his ass handed to him." Flash retorted  
  
"I don't think you realize how big this building is my young friend, in the time it will take for them to find you, my plan will already be complete."  
  
"And I don't think you remember that Superman can see threw walls." Flash replied  
  
"But I did. This entire room is lined with lead, and so are several others that were once used for testing x-ray emissions and such. Plenty of red herrings for them to chase."  
  
"Perfect." Nightwing said with a sigh  
  
"Isn't it?" Crayshrek grabbed hold of a lever on his machine and pulled it down. The wall behind him spilt in two, slowly sliding apart revealing one last oval container. The blue front opened upwards with a hiss. Crayshrek then spun a timer on what Nightwing assumed was the control panel.  
  
"One minute my dear lads."  
  
"One minute till what?" Nightwing asked  
  
"You'll find out." Crayshrek smiled his malicious smile again and enclosed himself inside the structure.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
30 sec later: Superman ripped the metal doors off its hinges and threw them down to the ground with an ear splitting slam. He looked around scanning the area.  
  
"Where?" Batman asked  
  
"I don't know. Where ever they are it's in a room with lead."  
  
"Damn. Why did J'onn have to be gone this week?"  
  
"What should we do then? Spilt up? Search this whole building?" Lantern asked  
  
"What other choice do we have?" Wonder Woman replied  
  
"Something faster?" Lantern asked "I just don't want to waste time looking while that wacko has them in his grasp. If anything happens to-"  
  
"We're wasting time now!" Batman interrupted impatiently. Suddenly the lights flickered indicating a power surge in the building. The League didn't know it then but their minute had just run out.  
  
() Thank you too all my lovely reviewers!!!   
K.R. . . Please don't hurt me for the cliffhanger!  
Louie Pastiche, I loved your theories!   
Trecebo and Smi9514 thanks for reading!   
Chapter 5 is on the way!!!


	5. Chapter 5: The Missing

Chapter 5: The Missing  
  
Afternoon: September 18th  
  
Silence encircled the League waiting to see if something came out of the surge. The silence seemed to flow threw the building.  
  
"Well I guess that-" Superman started before snapping his head to the left  
  
"What?" Wonder Woman asked  
  
"You'll hear soon enough." Before the words fully left his mouth a sound began, low at first then it multiplied with the echoes. At first no one could make out just what it was, until it became horrifyingly clear. What they were hearing was screams; the screams of the missing.  
  
"Great Hera," Wonder Woman cried, "where is it coming from?"  
  
"I can't tell. This building is so large it's being echoed everywhere." Superman replied. Batman tensed, the screams were becoming more clear-so clear his ears could now pick out Nightwing's voice among them. It sent a chill up his spine, and that's a thing that doesn't happen to Batman often.  
  
"Then just pick a direction and run!" Batman yelled and took off to the left. Superman followed him, Wonder Woman went right, and Lantern went straight. They went threw the abandoned offices and hallways like they were in a giant maze, the screams always following them, always at their heels. They each pushed a door open and entered a large room where they stopped stared at each other. They had all entered the old cafeteria. And the screams had stopped.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Lantern asked  
  
"Something tells me no." Superman said  
  
A soft mechanical whirl filled the room; they looked over. A secret door was being raised for an entrance into the room.  
  
"The air seems better now," a figure said, outlined in the light behind him. "It doesn't feel like I'm breathing it in for the last time anymore."  
  
"Who are you?" Lantern asked  
  
"What? You don't recognize me?" The man said stepping into their view, "I guess I should be pleased that it worked so well."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are you? Where are the boys?" Superman fired off the questions like bullets.  
  
"I am Professor Raymond Crayshrek." Said a young man with jet-black hair slicked back to his head, his gray eyes shinning with delight and smugness.  
  
"Impossible, Crayshrek is an old man." Wonder Woman said  
  
"Was an old man my dear." He replied  
  
"How is that possible?" Lantern asked  
  
"Amazing what the life force of six young men can do for an old man." Crayshrek sneered.  
  
"What does that mean?" Superman asked. Batman didn't wait around for the answer, he ran past Crayshrek and into the room the scientist had left. Crayshrek barely noticed Batman run by...after all he wouldn't be much of a problem. He faced the rest of the League and smiled.  
  
"And do you know what the best part is?" he grinned, "I got some extra surprises." In one swift movement he leaped over them and landed as quietly and as gracefully as a cat. Superman took a sharp intake of breath. He had seen that move before, they all had. They had seen it whenever they happened to be fighting side by side with Nightwing.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was a cold white room with dirty, unpainted walls. The lights from the free hanging lamps in the room were ten times brighter then the rest of the building, Batman had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted. He almost wished they hadn't; in the room were the missing confined to oval cages like lab animals. He ran over to one of the ovals and looked in, it was Jake Jud. Looking down Batman realized that there was a heart monitor on the bottom of the oval. And it was flat lined.  
  
"No..."  
  
He ran down the row looking for Nightwing, sweat starting to form under his cowl. Coming to the last oval in the row he found his son's expressionless face.  
  
"Nightwing!" he yelled pounding his fist on the blue glass afraid to look down at the monitor. "Look at me! . . . Nightwing! God, God. . . don't do this to me, Nightwing!" Dropping his head down he saw the thing he never wanted to see, the flat lined heart rate. He was dead, his son was dead, murdered. Anger was climbing inside of him; his whole body was beginning to shake with rage. He spun around unable to look at Dick anymore, only to see Flash. Flat lined as well, Damn! Despite everything, and all that Flash had annoyed him, he was a good kid and was developing into a fine hero. He didn't deserve what happened to him, and Dick certainly didn't. None of them deserved it. Crayshrek would pay, Batman vowed on his son's memory that Crayshrek would pay. He turned back to face Dick and placed a hand on the blue glass, rage and guilt fighting for control of his emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said then quickly whipped away the one solitary tear that had slipped down his cheek.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"What ever you did to them . . . you took their abilities!" Superman exclaimed  
  
"A quite unexpected thing actually, but most welcome." The scientist replied.  
  
"Don't get used to it!" Lantern yelled. He created a large green pole with his ring and swung it at Crayshrek, who disappeared a moment before the pole stuck a support beam that had been behind him. Lantern, a bit mystified by the move, stared at the man.  
  
"Flash's powers did take a while getting used too but I'd say I have them down pretty good, wouldn't you?" then his image blurred as he raced back to the support beam and pushed it. The beam, having been cut by Lantern's light, had been carefully balanced. Now it fell down to the ground to a bang knocking Lantern unconscious and trapping him beneath it.  
  
"That's enough!" Wonder Woman yelled and went to grab him by the collar of the shirt. Crayshrek back flipped out of the way then raced around her to kick her in the back. She fell forward to her knees surprised and very angry. "You little weasel!" she screamed. He just laughed and beckoned her forward.  
  
"Lets say we try a little team work." Superman said to Wonder Woman. She nodded. Wonder Woman lifted into the air and tried to pull Crayshrek off his feet, but he ran; as they thought he would. Superman knew what to do, how to stop him. He had used this move so many times with Flash before. He calculated the time that Crayshrek would pass him and at the right moment he heated the floor with his heat vision enough to melt Crayshrek's rubber soled shoes to the floor. Crayshrek's body pitched forward, after his momentum had been so suddenly stopped dead, and he fell down face to the floor. Superman stood over him.  
  
"Not so great as you thought you were huh Crayshrek?"  
  
Crayshrek huffed. Twisting quickly he slipped out of his shoes and turned on his back. Grabbing one of Superman's arms and placing a foot on the Man of Steel's stomach, he successfully flipped the surprised hero over and into Wonder Woman.  
  
"Well that was very Nightwing like." The Amazon mumbled pushing Superman off her. Crayshrek laughed shrilly.  
  
"Don't you see? I'm unstoppable now! Only time can take it's toll on me and we already know that can be remedied!" He laughed again and again. In fact he was enjoying the sound of it so much that he didn't hear what Nightwing's senses should have picked up: Batman slowly approaching from behind.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
The board impacted Crayshrek's head with a sickening thud. Stars danced before his eyes as he collapsed to his knees  
  
"Forget about me!?" Batman yelled furiously. He grabbed Crayshrek by his shirt and flung him against the wall. The room almost shook with the impact, and the mad man fell once more. "Get up!" Batman yelled, and grabbed the man by his shoulder plucking him from the floor. As soon as the scientist was standing Batman punched him in the face and sent him back to the ground again. Crayshrek tasted the blood that was flowing from his now broken nose. He was too stunned to fight back, to dizzy to gain enough balance to run . . .  
  
"This isn't what I planned! You're ruining everything!" He screamed at Batman.  
  
"Not used to murdering free men?" Batman hissed, "You need your victims to be locked up don't you? You piece of scum, you murdering waste of a human!" He then heard a gasp and it wasn't from Crayshrek. The detective didn't need to turn around to realize that Superman, Wonder Woman, and Lantern, who had been freed and was back to conscious, were behind him.  
  
"What did you say Batman?" Superman asked. Batman narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Figure it out."  
  
Superman looked back toward the white room, then at the now young scientist.  
  
"Their not..." he trailed off  
  
"Don't worry, they gave their lives for the pursuit of science," Crayshrek said laughing un-remorsefully. After hearing that Batman slammed him against the wall and wrapped both of his hands around the man's neck. Ignoring the rest of leagues presence he sneered-  
  
"They didn't give their lives, you stole them! And now, I'm going to kill you. Hope you enjoyed the youth and power while it lasted." he tightened his grip.  
  
"Batman!" Wonder Woman cried, "You can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!" he yelled back, although still staring Crayshrek in the eyes, "I have the right to kill the man who murdered my son!"  
  
"There all gone? All 6?" Lantern asked his head spinning  
  
"Yes." Batman replied.  
  
"But still-" Wonder Woman started  
  
"No!" Lantern yelled back clearly enraged at the fate of his best friend, "Let him do it, I'd do it if Batman didn't already have him. And that bastard deserves it." Superman, who had been staring at the floor, suddenly spoke up. "Reverse it." He stated. Wonder Woman and Lantern looked at him curiously. Superman didn't even seem to notice and walked up to the pinned man who still was alive at the moment. He looked him in the eye. "You're a man who obviously is afraid of death, reverse it, or I let him kill you. Do you understand?" The man nodded.  
  
"Batman let go."  
  
Batman snapped his head to the side intent on giving Superman hell for ordering him around at a time like this, but when he saw the look in the alien's eye he let go. Crayshrek fell to the floor gasping for air.  
  
"Is that possible? Can he reverse it?" Wonder Woman asked  
  
"For his sake it better be." Lantern said coolly  
  
Crayshrek was still gasping on the floor when Superman pulled him roughly to his feet.  
  
"No tricks Crayshrek." He told the scientist, "Now get moving." The man trudged his way to the white room aware that Batman was just inches behind him. He could feel The Dark Knights breath on the back of his neck; it was making his hair stand on end. The other three were close as well. There was no positive, 100% escape possible, but he wasn't willing to give up what he had worked so hard for. There had to be a way. Superman pushed him forward and told him to move faster. They entered the white room.  
  
"By the Gods." Wonder Woman said sorrowfully  
  
"Gods had nothing to do with this." Batman mumbled turning his back to the oval confinements. He didn't want to see them again.  
  
"Crayshrek-" Superman started  
  
"Yeah." He hit some buttons on the consul. "You'll be happy to know that those confinements they're in have also been holding their bodies in suspended animation just-" he scoffed, "just in case things went wrong."  
  
"So you can reverse it?" Wonder Woman asked  
  
"Of course I can, I didn't know how much energy I could take. It might have been necessary to reverse the process if I couldn't take it."  
  
"So why don't you stop talking and just do it?" Lantern snapped from where he was standing beside Flash.  
  
"I am." Crayshrek hissed. Batman glanced at the consul, his eyes widened  
  
"No your not!" he yelled  
  
Crayshrek smiled  
  
"Oops." He slammed his fist down on a button and a gray gas began to fill the room. Wonder Woman and Batman started to cough violently. Superman signaled to Green Lantern, who was protected from the gas thanks to his ring, to go after Crayshrek, Superman himself had to take care of the gas. He took a deep breath inhaling all the fumes, then flew up and threw the ceiling to dispose of it into the air. The gaping hole in the ceiling let waves of fresh air inside the stuffy room quickly clearing away the rest of the poisonous gas.  
  
Crayshrek raced from the building; soon he would be long gone. Man he loved running at this speed, but wait! What was this green wall in front of him? NO! Crayshrek spun around. Lantern was close behind him, spreading out a wall of green that blocked the entire horizon before of him. Then at the ends of the wall sides emerged, and from the top and bottom covers! Lantern was making a box around him to trap him inside! Crayshrek gathered up all his speed and took off toward the shrinking opening. But he wasn't moving as fast as he should. He was. . . hungry. He didn't have the speed to make it though! The box closed in front of him then contracted. In seconds the box was so small that he could hardly breath.  
  
"You're a poor imitation of the original." Lantern sneered and carried him up into the air. Crayshrek began to fail about wildly inside the tiny structure. "Keep that up and you'll run out of air faster." Lantern informed him as he flew down into the room from the hole that Superman had made in the ceiling.  
  
"You can't make me do it!" The man screamed from inside Lantern's cell, "I'd rather die then be that dilapidated old man again! You hear me? Kill me!"  
  
"Don't tempt me." Wonder Woman hissed  
  
"We don't need you to do it now anyway." Batman said from the consul, "your design was simple enough, I already figured it out."  
  
"What-? No..." But when Crayshrek looked around he found that Batman had already turned the machines on and had the scientist's hidden compartment already out of the wall.  
  
"What we do need though, is your body." The Dark Knight finished  
  
"NOO!!!!" Crayshrek screamed as Lantern released him and Superman threw him in the oval. All the smugness was gone from his voice; it was just sheer terror. Superman strapped him down and gave a thumbs-up to Batman. "NOOOO!!!!!" Crayshrek screamed again and struggled in his restraints. Batman turned slowly and walked over towards him.  
  
"What's wrong Crayshrek? Scared?" The man stared at him questionably "Scared of dieing? Scared of getting the life drained out of you? Hum?" he tapped on the glass, "Scared?"  
  
"Yes!" the mad man cried finally, "yes okay? I'm scared."  
  
"Good. Now you know how it feels, what you made them feel!" he yelled pointing at the six ovals. "Now you can live the rest of your life, however short it may be, knowing what kind of pain you caused to six young men who did nothing to deserve it. NOTHING!" Crayshrek averted his eyes from Batman. "May it haunt you for the rest of your days." Batman mumbled and turned back to the consul.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Wonder Woman asked Batman as he worked at the panel.  
  
"Just pray." Superman answered for him.  
  
Batman closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pushed the finale button.  
  
() More reviewer praise!!!   
Doppleganger- Wow! You read right into my foreshadowing! Awesome!   
Trecebo- smiles do they stay dead? You'll just have to read to find out! Thanks for the review! K.R.- quickly digs a hole to hide from her Please don't kill me Rose!!!   
Louie Pastiche- lol again! How about I leave the Ultra Humanite plot line to you, I'm sure you'll come up with something great! Thanks for your thoughts!   
N. L. Retentive- Oops!!! kicks spell checker Thanks for catching that! It's changed now, sorry about that everyone!   
Chapter 6 is coming up soon! ! !


	6. Chapter 6: Resurrection

The Conclusion . . .  
  
Chapter 6: Resurrection  
  
Dusk: September 18th  
  
The humming of the machines grew louder, lights from unknown sources danced along the pale white walls making the room look like someone's bizarre idea of a disco. Crayshrek's body convulsed and shock, then let out a horrible scream. But this time his scream was the only one filling the halls.  
  
A bright shimmering light passed from his body and into the tube attached to his confinement. His body was ageing before their eyes. The wrinkles surrounded his eyes; his hair was washed of its color, and the veins on his old leathery hands stuck out. The light, meanwhile, had come to an intersection of the tubes, and burst in six directions. As it went into each separate tube the shimmer appeared to change. Inside the light were glitter like particles that seems to shine and glisten different for each individual person; Flash's seemed to move faster then the others, Carlos Lee's, the young swimmer's, seemed to be swimming in the light, and Nightwing's had definite blue tint, that leaped around joyfully. The League stared at the light dumbfounded in its beauty as it made its way to its owner. There was a collective gasp from the boys as the light entered their bodies at the same time. At once the heart monitors started beating rhythmically, and blood rushed to their pale faces.  
  
Batman smacked a button opening the blue glass doors before running to Nightwing. Lantern went to see if Flash was okay, and Wonder Woman and Superman tended to the athletes. Batman reached into his son's oval and placed his hand on the side of Nightwing's face. The young man moved at the touch and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Batman.  
  
"Bruce?" it was question rather then a statement.  
  
"Yes, I'm here...are you okay?" Batman said throwing of the restrains and trying to hide his overwhelming joy  
  
"I ach all over, what happened?" he answered though the words were slow and slurred.  
  
"Nothing we need to talk about now." was the reply. Batman quickly scooped Nightwing off the table and into his arms knowing that the young man was too weak to walk on his own at the moment. Nightwing was about to protest beginning carried like a child but then realized that Superman and Wonder Woman both held two semi-conscious athletes, and Flash, mumbling something incoherently, was being supported by Green Lantern.  
  
"Must've been interesting." Nightwing mumbled before falling asleep; his head on his fathers shoulder.  
  
Morning September 19th  
  
Superman walked into the infirmary where the league had spent the night. They had dropped the athletes off at the hospital, to the immense relief of their loved ones, and a befuddled, mute Crayshrek off at jail the night before.  
  
Flash and Nightwing had slept threw the night peacefully, under Batman's constant care. Well, at least until the Dark Knight finally succumbed to sleep slumped in a chair, his head resting on the side of Nightwings's bed. Lantern was also asleep in a chair next to Flash's bed, his head thrown back and snoring softly just a little.  
  
"Here." Wonder Woman came up behind Superman and gave him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks." he mumbled and took a sip.  
  
They sat down in two other chairs and looked over the sleepers.  
  
"You know," Wonder Woman said thoughtfully, "I think I saw more emotion out of Batman yesterday then I have in the whole time I've known him."  
  
Superman nodded  
  
"You could spit in his face, set his hair on fire, and kick him in the shin and he'd just stare at you with those piercing eyes until you trembled," Superman told her, "but if you harmed either one of his boys, he'd kill you were you stood."  
  
Wonder Woman smiled and took a sip of coffee from her own cup.  
  
"I believe it." She answered  
  
From across the room Lantern snorted suddenly, then coughed himself awake. He shock his head and blinked a couple times, before his eyes focused on Superman and Wonder Woman staring at him. His cheeks tinted a bit before he asked:  
  
"How long have you two been here?"  
  
"Long enough." Wonder Woman smiled. Lantern groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. He then stood up and stretched before making his way over to the other conscious people.  
  
"How are they?" he asked  
  
"They'll be fine, they slept threw the night with out incident. I believe they'll wake up at any time." Superman answered  
  
Green Lantern walked back to his seat and sat down looking at Flash; he chuckled.  
  
"I wonder if I started to make scrambled eggs it'd help wake him up."  
  
"You bet your ass it would." Flash mumbled before turning on his side, his back facing Lantern. Lantern's eyes widened. "And don't skimp on the pepper." Flash added.  
  
Lantern laughed out loud.  
  
"Some one's feeling better."  
  
Flash yawned and sat up in bed stretching his arms above his head.  
  
"Yeah, but you know what would _really_ make me feel better?" he asked Lantern grinning his goofy grin.  
  
"Scrambled eggs?" Lantern answered amused  
  
"And toast." Flash replied, "aaaand orange juice."  
  
Lantern laughed again.  
  
"Actually a large home made breakfast sounds good." Superman said getting up, "I'll help."  
  
"I will too." Wonder Woman said  
  
"Well, I'm not staying in here alone now that I'm all woken up." Flash said definitely.  
  
"I don't know Flash . . ." Superman said  
  
"No sweat. Just help me to the table."  
  
Superman looked at Lantern who nodded.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Batman woke to someone poking his head. As he stirred he heard:  
  
"Brrrrrruce, wakey, wakey."  
  
He mumbled something and lifted his head off the bed. His first reaction was total and utter anger at himself for falling asleep but it was quickly brushed aside with relief when he realized that the person poking him was Nightwing; and he was sitting up in his bed.  
  
"Hey," he said straightening in his chair. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. You?"  
  
Batman stared at his son astonished by the fact that after all Nightwing went threw he was asking him if he was okay! Batman almost laughed.  
  
"I'm fine, but you . . . ah . . ." Batman shifted his weight in the chair and took in a deep breath, "you gave me quiet a scare last night." He said in rushed words. Nightwing looked at him surprised, it was very rare for Bruce to admit a feeling, especially fear, but he continued, "I thought I may have lost you." Batman finished and looked down at his hands.  
  
"Can't get rid of me that easily." Nightwing said smiling and leaned over to hug him. Adding more to the young man's surprise, Batman hugged back tightly. "You really were worried weren't you?" Nightwing asked  
  
Batman let go of the hug, placed his hands on his son's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"How could you think I wouldn't be? You're my son. One of the reasons I fight so hard to keep this world in one piece is because you and Tim live in it. That's why I join up with the League to stop the psychos, not only to protect the innocent, but to protect my children as well."  
  
Nightwing was taken aback at this.  
  
"To answer your question, I was never more worried in my life." Batman answered, then slipped his hand behind Nightwing's head and kissed him on the forehead. "Because...I love you."  
  
"I know," Nightwing replied, "I guess I've always known...and you know that I- "  
  
"I know."  
  
"So..." Nightwing said understanding, "Superman and the others are making breakfast."  
  
"Is there bacon?"  
  
"I think so..." He paused, "You like bacon?"  
  
"I've always liked bacon."  
  
"I've never seen you eat bacon."  
  
"Because Alfred won't let me."  
  
Nightwing laughed.  
  
"Lets just go." Batman said and, after helping Nightwing up, they walked into the kitchen and sat down with the others.  
  
The End.  
  
() Reviewer praise!!!

Louie Pastiche- that's weird about your problem with F.F.net wish I knew what to say to help! But thanks for the review!   
Dianne- was that enough? I know it was shorter then the other chapters, but hopefully it was short and sweet!   
K.R.- Can I come out of my hole now? Are you pleased?   
Batbabe- Thanks so much for your review!   
STC- I love Flash and GL friendship! I always have to add a little in very story I do! They're just so cute!  
  
Oh and a PS, I just found out recently that there is actually a Justice League spot in the Cartoons section for these kind of stories so I'll probably put my new stories in there from now on. Check'em out!


End file.
